Chosen
by Pinkychick1
Summary: Destiny and Opal are girls just enjoy their average night drinking at a bar, with Opal trying to help Destiny keep her mind off her ex. That is until Opal sees a guy looking at Destiny. After Destiny and the guy known as Sam start talking Destiny's world is literally turned upside after having a passionate love affection with Sam. Sam WinchesterxOc Lemon


**_This is my very first lemon so please go easy on me, and if you have any tips that would be wonderful! this takes place around season three. I give you Chosen. I dont own anything or anyone but Opal and Destiny._**

I couldn't help but sigh softly as my best friend Opal dragged me into a bar. The music played loudly making me frown.

"Come on Destiny" she said as she tried to cheer me up. I couldn't help but shake my head

"Opal I just want to go home and eat some ice cream" I said as she rolled her eyes.

"Destiny" she said as she stopped in the door way making me stop as well.

"Just forget about him" she said as I lowered my eyes. If it were only that easy I thought but shook my head

"I-I can't Opal" I said honestly. Opal sighed and shook her head

"he slept with some random chick, you need to forget about him" she said as she growled a bit. I sighed a bit remembering when I told her my boyfriend of four years had cheated on me, she wanted to kill him and she was close to it too.

"I'll try" I said with a frown

"Thank you" she said as she grabbed my wrist and dragged me the rest of the way.

"What can I get you lovely ladies" the bartender asked as Opal and I walked up to the bar

"hmm I'll have a margarita" Opal said as the bartender nodded to her before turning towards me

"I'll have a rum and coke" I answered as I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, The bartender nodded and walked away.

"Oh and make it strong" I called after him. I turned to face Opal a smirk formed on her face

"I don't want to remember tonight" I answered as she nodded

"nasty hangover" she said as I nodded

"but it's worth it" I replied. After we have gotten our drinks we retreated to a small booth in the corner.

"How's Josh" I asked as I took a big sip of my drink. I smiled when I felt the rum and coke slide down my throat.

"Let's not talk about guys tonight" Opal said with a sigh.

"What happened" I asked looking at her

"nothing" she lied I shook my head.

"tell me" I said as she glared at me. I couldn't help but smile at her

"come on" I said as I poked her arm. Opal sighed

"he wants to take things further" she said as I looked at her.

"How so" I asked as I took another slip.

"He wants to get married" she said as I almost spit out my drink. After I had swallowed my drink I raised an eye brow at her

"what" I said shocked.

"He's going way to fast" she said as she looked into my dark eyes

"wow" was all I could say as I leaned back into the booth

"we only know each other for a fucking week" she hissed at me. I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing the look on her face was priceless. I watched as a smile formed on her face

"your forgetting about him" she said as I shook my head

"I'm trying to but you keep bring it up" I said smiling at her.

"Don't look but some really cute guy checking you out" Opal said slipping the last of her drink,

"what" I whispered as I turned to look to look.

"I said don't look" Opal hissed at me making my head snap back.

"Sorry" I mumbled to the smirking girl. I tucked a piece of hair behind my hair and as I did I turned to my right to see two guys setting a table in the fair end of the bar. One had his back facing me while the other sat across from him. I turned back around to face Opal who smiled at me

"so" she replied

"I didn't get a good look at him" I replied with a laugh.

"What are you waiting for" Opal said hitting my arm making me smile. I looked once more only to meet the guy's beautiful hazel eyes. His hair was brown and I just wanted to run my fingers through it.

I then noticed the guy he was with waved his hand in front of his face, he then looked in the direction that the guy with amazing eyes was looking at. He saw me and smirked, he turned around to face the guy again and said something to him and that made him frown, and punch his arm. I looked away only to face Opal who was winking at me

"what" I said as a blush covered my cheeks.

"Why don't you go talk to him" Opal said smirking making me sigh.

"It's not that easy Opal" I said as she raised an eye brow

"he could be a rapist or worse" I said crossing my arms,

"wrong" said a voice. Opal and I looked up to see a waitress standing in front of our booth

"in fact he's an FBI agent" she said picking up Opal's empty class. Opel looked over at me and smiled

"hear that" Opal said making me sigh.

"Yea I hear it" I whispered as the waitress picked up my empty class

"can I get you girls anything else" she asked as she looked at me

"we're good…for now" answered Opal making the waitress nod and walk away.

"what are you waiting for" she said as I frowned "

I just found out my boyfriend of four years cheated on me, and now you want to go have sex with a random guy" I replied as she nodded

"yep" she said smirking.

"Go on be slut for a night" Opal said as lowered my eyes

"Opal" I said

"go on" she said

"at least be a slut once in your life" she said as I rolled my eyes at her.

"Why don't you go get us some more drinks" Opal said with a smirk making me shake my head

"nope" I said crossing my arms. I watched as Opal sent me a glare

"stop being so stubborn and go get us some drinks" she replied as I sighed and stood up, I could never win with her I'm stubborn and so is she; it would be pointless to sit and go back and forth.

"If he doesn't come over to the bar it means he isn't interested but if he does" she whispered to me making me blush.

"I get it" I hissed at her as I walked away.

I bit my lips as I leaned on the bar

"what can I get you" the bartender said

"two rum and cokes" I replied as he nodded and walked away. I froze when I saw someone leaning against the bar beside me. I slowly looked up only to meet the guy with the amazing hazel eyes. As our eyes made contact I couldn't help but smile at him. The guy quickly returned my smile causing me to blush in return. This is awkward I thought as I looked away

"what can I get you" I heard the bartender say across the bar to the guy that stood beside me.

"Two beers" he replied my skipped a beat when I heard his voice.

"Coming up" he replied. I looked back up the guy only to see him looking at me, stop being shy I thought

"I'm-"

"I'm-" we both said at the same time making me break out smiling.

"I'm Sam" he said holding out his hand

"Destiny" I replied shaking his hand.

"Why is an FBI agent here" I asked smiling at him.

"What" Sam said confused before he looked down at his clothing

"oh yea" he mumbled looking back up at me.

"let me guess" I said tucking a piece of hair behind my ear

"you're here for the drowning" I replied as Sam's eyes hardened a bit

"yes do you have any information" he asked as I shook my head

"no sorry" I replied

"all I know is that seven people went missing from their homes around three am" I said as he nodded.

"Thank you" he replied as I blushed

"your welcome" I replied starting into his eyes.

"Here you go" the bartender said handing me my drinks

"thanks" I replied as I put the money on the bar. I picked up both drinks only to stare into Sam's eyes

"it was nice meeting you" I replied as I turned around and started to walk away

"wait" he called out to me.

"Yes" I said as I turned around to face him. I watched Sam shift nervously he then shifted his eyes to be someone else. I raised an eye brow as he looked back at me

"do you want" he started to say. I could tell he didn't want to insult me in any way, I couldn't help but smile

"yea" I answered.

"I understand-wait what" he said as I laughed a bit.

"Your inviting me back to your place aren't you" I said as he nodded

"thought so" I said as I set the drinks on the bar. I couldn't help but notice the light blush that coated his cheeks.

"Nice place" I said as I ran my finger across the dresser

"thanks" Sam replied as he took off his jacket.

"Witching hour" I asked as I read a piece of paper on the wall

"what" Sam asked as he came up beside me

"oh that it's nothing" he said taking it off the wall and stuffing it in his pocket.

"Oh I see" I said with a small smirk. I turned around to fully face Sam. There was no doubt he was good-looking and on top of it he had a great personality from what i saw.

"let me guess" I said as I walked away from him and towards the bed

"that guy you were with put you up to this" I said as I sat on the bed. I watched as he took a deep breath and turned to face me

"bingo" I said smiling. I watched as Sam walked over to the bed and stood in front of me

"I can make my own decisions" he said. My eyes widened in shock as Sam kissed my lips. His lips were like a drug I kept wanting more. My hands snaked around his neck pulling him closer. I didn't know what came over me, but there was something about him that drew me to him. My hands ran through his brown hair as he moved from my month to my neck. I felt his hands tug at my shirts. With a flick of his wrist my shirt was off and across the room. Our lips connected once more as I laid on the bed with him hovering over me.

I moaned into the kiss as his hands rubbed my sides

"Sam" I moaned as our lips parted. Soon his hands were gone and I looked up to see him taking off his shirt. My eyes scared his well-built body but stopped when I saw a tattoo on his chest. Reaching up I let my hand trace it causing him to moan. I took my hand away from his chest and I looked into his amazing eyes

"do you want to do this" I whispered as he nodded

"yes" he said as he cupped my face

"there is something about you" he said as I felt his breath on my lips. Our lips met in another steamy kiss. Once more my back touched the bed as he lay between my legs. As our lips parted I breathed heavily as he kissed the top of my chest. I felt his hands wrap around my under back unhooking my bra. He easy tossed that aside as he started to massage my breasts causing a load moan to escape my lips. I then felt his hands slide down my sides along with his lips. His lips touched my stomach making me close my eyes in bliss. I then felt his hands come to a stop as they reach my pants. With ease he threw them to the floor along with my underwear. I reopened my eyes and blushed when we made eye contact.

I leaned up causing him to lean up as well my hands traveled down his chest till I stopped at his naval. With a flick of my wrist his pants were removed and thrown a cross the room leaving him in his white boxes. I blush seeing a tent in his underwear. My hands went to the top of them as I slowly but not to slow pulled them down till I let them drop to the floor. My eyes started at his hard member as the blush on my cheeks darkened. I then felt his hand pull my chin up till our lips met in a lustful kiss. I once again leaned back on the bed as he hovered over me as our lips parted

"are you ready" he whispered as I nodded and with a thrust of his hip his member entered me causing me to moan. I curled my toes in bliss as he thrust his member in and out of me

"faster' I moaned as I put my hands on his chest. Obeying my command he thrust harder making me moan loader.

"I'm- about- to" I moaned as he laid his head on my shoulder

"me too" He said groaned as his pace went faster. We both moaned each others name as we both came at the same time.

I slowly opened my eyes to see the sun shining bright through the blinds.

"what" I whispered I slowly sat up but stopped when I saw Sam sleeping

"oh yea" I mumbled as I looked around the room to see my shirt on the dressed. With a deep breath I got out of bed to see my underwear on the floor. I bent down and picked them up when I heard the bed move. I slowly looked up to see Sam roll over.

After I put back on all my clothes I walked to the door and slowly opened the door "goodbye Sam" I whispered as I left. As I walked down the sidewalk I passed the guy that was with Sam last night. I watched as he smirked at me as I passed him, I couldn't help but shaking my head at him as I looked both ways before crossing the street.

"Wake up princess" Dean said as he walked into the hotel room to see Sam sleeping soundly. When Sam heard Dean's voice he slowly opened his eyes

"Dean" he questioned as he slowly sat up "

wild night huh" Dean said with a smirk as he set a bag of food on the small dining table.

"Where's Destiny" Sam asked as grabbed his boxes

"was that her name" Dean said as he took the food out.

"Dean" Sam said as he found his pants

"she left, I saw her walking down the sidewalk" Dean said as he grabbed a fry. Sam sighed softly as he looked at the door.

I smiled happily as I stood in my shower the hot water hitting my skin causing the bathroom to smoke up. I put my hand on my lower back and ran my fingers across the tattoo that rested there. My anti-possession tattoo that Sam failed to see.


End file.
